


I’ll be your eyes when yours can’t shine

by bethgally11



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Arizona Coyotes | Phoenix Coyotes, Bisexuality, Burns, Coming Out, Father-Son Relationship, Goalies, Goalies Are Weird, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Marriage Proposal, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Protective Team, Racism, Religion, Scars, Team as Family, Verbal Abuse, Well eventually, everyone is religious but only one person is homophobic (temporarily), the dad comes to his senses, yay for homophobes learning to love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethgally11/pseuds/bethgally11
Summary: Artem Savaryn falls in love with his teammate. His father doesn’t approve of his son’s bisexuality.Well, maybe not at first.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	I’ll be your eyes when yours can’t shine

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t kill me because this is bad, I’m 14 not an author.
> 
> Important note: Janek used to wear his goalie mask all the time to hide his scars, but he doesn’t anymore.
> 
> Set from shortly after the shortened 2020-21 season until 2026.
> 
> Title from “Stand by You” by Rachel Platten

Artem isn’t even half awake when his phone starts ringing. He groans, annoyed at the distraction, and reaches over to the bedside table.

“Dad?” He asks, scrubbing his eyes with his free hand.

“Artem!” His father exclaims from the other end of the line. “Your mother and I have wonderful news! My son, we are coming to visit you in Arizona! We want to see how you’re doing there. I can’t wait to see your new house and arena!”

Artem wrinkles his brow. “Slow down, Dad. You and Ma are coming here from Ukraine?”

“Yes!” His father answers. “Our flight leaves in five days. I can’t wait to see you!”

Artem’s heart sinks.

He tries not to let the panic in his voice bleed through when he speaks again. “That’ll be great, Dad. I’m looking forward to Thursday.”

Artem walks downstairs slowly, looking at the pictures of him and Janek on the walls. He glares at them for a long time, planning on what to say to Janek when all of the pictures suddenly disappear on Thursday morning. He looks away, refusing to think about that right now, and instead chooses to go to the music room and relieve his frustration by playing some rock on his new bass guitar.

The hours turn into days as Thursday draws near, and Artem’s feelings of panic and dread continue to build. His heart starts to ache with fear on Wednesday night, and he feels so sick to his stomach that he doesn’t eat anything. 

Janek finally notices that something is wrong when he crawls into bed and slides his arms around Artem’s waist, pressing open-mouthed kisses down his neck. Instead of smiling and going along with it like he usually does, Artem whines and scoots away from Janek as quick as he can. 

The Arizona Coyotes goaltender pulls away immediately. “Are you not in the mood? What’s wrong?” 

Artem sighs. “Janek, I would love it if we could rock the bed a little before we go to sleep, but I just...I can’t tonight. My parents told me that they were coming to Arizona on Saturday, and their plane lands in less than twenty-four hours. I’m just freaking out is all.” 

Janek looks down lovingly at his boyfriend. “I understand why we can’t do anything. Why are you nervous, though?” 

“I grew up Ukrainian Orthodox,” Artem answers simply. “My parents follow the religion faithfully. Ukrainian Christians...well, let’s just say they aren’t popular for being the most accepting people in the world. I’m just afraid of what they might say or do to me if they discover that I like both women and men—more specifically the latter.” 

Janek’s face falls. “Oh.” 

Artem looks at a random spot on the wall. “Yeah.” 

Janek goes back down so that he’s cuddling Artem again. “Well, just know that if your parents give you any shit for being who you are, I’m here to help, and so is the rest of the team. And if your parents try to hurt you, we’ll all make sure that they never get close to you again.” 

Artem rolls over and presses his forehead to Janek’s chest. “Thank you, my love. Thank you.” 

Janek kisses the top of Artem’s head and brushes his boyfriend’s jet-black curls with his fingers. “Anytime.” 

There’s a hockey practice in the morning that runs from eight to noon. Thankfully, the flight coming in from Ukraine doesn’t land until seven o’clock, so Artem doesn’t need to worry about his parents seeing him and Janek holding hands at practice. 

Rick Tocchet, the team’s head coach, still notices that something is off about his player when barely any of his shots get past Janek or Darcy, the other Coyotes netminder. As Artem is changing, Tocchet approaches him and taps his shoulder. 

“Something is bothering you, Savaryn,” Tocchet states firmly, and Artem jumps. “I can tell. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but I want to make sure that you’re alright.” 

Artem sighs. “Coach, my parents are coming to town, and they don’t know I’m bisexual. They’re part of a church that usually doesn’t accept anyone who is attracted to the same sex in any way.” 

Tocchet’s eyes widen. “Oh. I see. Well, kid, adults may think they are in the right all the time, but they aren’t. I should know, I am an adult myself. Anyway, if they try to tell you that your bisexuality is a phase or a sin or whatever, don’t listen to them. Personally, I do not believe that anything is wrong with your sexuality. You were born with it, and it is something that you cannot change. Don’t listen to your parents just because they’re your parents if they try to tell you anything different. Making a baby doesn’t make them the smartest people in the world. They can still be wrong.” 

Artem offers a nervous smile to his coach. “Thanks, Coach. You’re the best coach I’ve ever had. No other coach of mine would’ve helped me when I was falling in love and didn’t know what the hell to do.” 

Tocchet laughs. “I believe that it is my job to help my players grow in every way so that they can be better on the ice and be as happy as they can while living the insane life of a professional athlete. If that involves giving out personal advice, then I’m going to do that too. You’re a great person, Artem, and I want you to have a good career.” 

Artem beams. “Wow, Coach. Thank you so much.” 

“My pleasure,” Tocchet pats Artem on the back and walks away smiling. Artem just stands there and wishes that he was as confident and optimistic as his team’s head coach. 

Janek decides that he wants to go shopping after he and Artem went out to lunch together. Artem still doesn’t feel good about his parents’ visit, so he objects when Janek asks if he wants to come along. 

“It’s alright, I understand,” Janek smiles sadly as he watches the younger man pick at his food. “I won’t make you do anything that you don’t want to do. Just know that if they try to physically hurt you or even say anything that is hurtful, you can call me right away, and I’ll come home.” 

“Janek, I can’t,” Artem chokes. “If my parents don’t like my sexuality—which I guarantee you they won’t—they’re going to try to hurt you. I can’t let that happen. I refuse to let that happen. My parents can hurt me, but I swear to _God_ , if they even try to hurt my boyfriend...” 

“Artem, I don’t care about that,” Janek shakes his head. “I’ve always stood up for what I believe is right, even when the risk of being injured or worse was present. I never told my parents what happened until recently, so the bullies stayed in town after they pushed me into the fire and permanently scarred my face. They could’ve attacked me again. I actually find myself lucky that they never gave my scars some new friends.” 

“Please don’t put yourself in danger, Janek,” Artem reaches across the table and squeezes Janek’s hand. “I know you want to protect me and all, but please don’t get hurt or killed trying. _Please.”_

“Alright,” Janek sighs. “If you do need anything, though, don’t even think about hesitating to call me. I will be there for you if I am what you need.“ 

Artem smiles weakly at Janek. “I love you. You know that, right?” 

Janek smiles sweetly across the table. “Of course I know that. The feeling goes both ways. Well, I’m going to pay the bill, and then we’ll leave. Deal?” 

Artem gazes at his boyfriend. “Deal.” 

At half past seven, Artem gets the text that he’s been dreading since Saturday. It’s from his mother, and she says that she and Artem’s father need to be picked up at the airport. Artem groans in protest, but he quickly climbs into his car and pulls out of the garage. As he drives, he mindlessly listens to some 2000s rock, not even paying attention to the songs playing on the radio. All he’s thinking about is his parents’ reaction when he tells them about his true self. 

Artem sees his dad visibly whistle when his son pulls up in a Porsche, and he just rolls his eyes. His mother looks like she’s going to hug him so hard that he can’t breathe, which is...the lesser of two evils, Artem guesses. 

Artem pulls up to the curb and rolls down the window on the passenger side. “Hey, Mom and Dad! Welcome to Arizona!” 

”It’s good to see you, Artem,” Artem’s mother climbs into the car and kisses her son on the cheek. “Your sisters have been asking so much about you. Your father and I are so excited to see your new home and arena!” 

“Just keep us mostly out of the sun,” Artem’s father requests. “It’s so hot here. It’s been five minutes and I’m already sweating!” 

Artem laughs. “I’ll try my best, Dad.” 

No one speaks for a while as Artem drives towards the house. Artem’s mother scrolls through Facebook as her son drives through Phoenix, and his father reads a book. 

Suddenly, the older man looks up. “Artem! I almost forgot to ask. Do you have a special girl that you want us to meet?” 

Artem Savaryn almost chokes on his own spit. He should’ve known that this question was coming. 

Artem says the best thing he can think of. “Not yet. Maybe I’ll find a girlfriend. I don’t know.” 

“Alright,” his father states, then pauses. “Do you want me to help you find one?” 

Thankfully, Artem’s mother speaks up before he has to answer. _“Bohdan!”_

“What?” Her husband protests. 

“Guys, please,” Artem interrupts. “I’ll find a wife when it’s time, I guess. Listen, there’s something really important that I need to tell you when we get to my house. I need you two to be quiet so I can focus on not panicking. Please.” 

“Panicking?” His mother asks, concerned. “What did you do?” 

“I didn’t do anything bad,” Artem insists. “Well, except for a few penalties and hockey fights that I regret. Anyway, it’s just something really important that’s making me nervous. I’ll...I’ll tell you when we’re at my house.” 

“Alright,” his mother responds, and the conversation ends. 

Five minutes later, Artem pulls into the garage of the house he shares with Janek Sykora. He climbs out of the car and waits for his parents to do the same before entering the house. 

“Well, here we are,” the young Ukrainian says to his parents. “What do you think? Nice, right?” 

“It’s such a lovely place!” His mother sighs. “You have good taste, Artem. Now, what is this important thing that you have to tell us?” 

Artem stops. He wasn’t expecting his parents to get into it right away. 

Artem doesn’t want to tell his parents. He doesn’t want to be hated or kicked out of the family. Still, he tells them anyway. 

“I’m bisexual,” he states simply. His voice is calm despite the pounding of his heart in his chest. 

His parents stare at him for an uncomfortably long amount of time. 

“You’re what?” His mother asks simply. 

“Bisexual,” Artem repeats, his voice becoming shakier by the second. “I like girls, but I...I, uh...I like guys too.” 

“No, no, I understand, it’s just...” his mother sighs. “Artem, why did you never tell us before?” 

“I...I guess I didn’t really know about the guy part because I only dated girls,” Artem responds. 

“Now hold on a minute,” Artem’s father interrupts. “Are you saying that you suddenly decided to live a life of sin completely out of the blue?” 

“Bohdan...” his wife starts, but he shoos her away. 

“Our son likes _men_ , Yeva,” he growls, and Artem understands then. 

“Dad, I know how this looks to you, and I’m sorry,” Artem explains. “When I fell in love with...well, with my boyfriend, I tried everything I could to get the attraction to go away. I wasn’t sure that I was—” 

Bohdan narrows his eyes. “Your what?” 

Artem flinches at his father’s harsh tone. “My, um...Janek, my boyfriend of six months.” 

Bohdan approaches Artem and stands so close to him that his son backs away. “He’s your boyfriend, huh? Right. I bet he’s just some hookup. That’s all you faggots ever do anyway!” 

“Bohdan Savaryn!” Artem’s mother yells fiercely, grabbing her husband’s arm. “You will not use such vile language to describe our son!” 

“Get off!” Bohdan growls at Yeva, pushing her until she releases him. “Our son is a disgrace and I shall treat him as such! He is disgusting!” 

Artem was expecting a negative reaction, but his father’s words still sting. _Disgusting._ _Disgrace._ He’s even been called a derogatory slur by someone who he thought loved him. 

His sudden anger bubbles up to the surface, and he shoves his father so hard that the older man stumbles. “Do not treat my mother in such a way!” 

“I can treat her any way I want!” Bohdan shouts, reaching out and slapping Artem with such force that Artem almost falls over. “She gave birth to a sick little sodomite!” 

“I can’t control who I love!” Artem shrieks. “And if you think I can, then you’re nothing but an idiot!” 

Then, at the worst possible time in the world, Janek walks through the front door. 

He immediately freezes as he takes in the scene before him. His boyfriend has a red mark on the left side of his face, and he looks like he’s about to cry, scream, or both. An older woman and man are standing a few feet away from Artem, and Janek realizes immediately that these are Artem’s parents. Artem’s mother is giving Janek a sympathetic look, but his dad is glaring at Janek like he’s going to slit his throat at any moment. 

“You should go upstairs,” Artem chokes, his voice high and nervous. 

Janek knows right away that he should follow Artem’s direction, and he slowly goes towards the stairs. “Okay.” 

“Now hold on, son,” the woman says to Artem. “If this is that boyfriend you mentioned, he should stay. I would like to meet him.” 

“I wouldn’t!” Her husband seethes. “I don’t associate with people who break God’s rules right in front of His face.” 

Artem turns a rather interesting shade of green and appears nauseous. “I really don’t like you saying things like that about him.” 

“I should...I should go upstairs,” Janek mumbles quietly. Artem and his mother look at him sympathetically, apologizing for the behavior of Artem’s father with only their eyes. 

Artem nods once, and Janek takes that at his cue. He runs into the kitchen, grabs his book from the table, and climbs the stairs quickly. 

As soon as Janek is gone, Bohdan Savaryn turns back to his son. “That boy will never be part of the family.” 

“Well, then I won’t be a part of it either!” Artem yells, storming off towards the stairs. “I’m going to go calm down upstairs.” 

“You are not going into a bedroom with another man!” Bohdan sneers. “It is disgusting.” 

“I’m 22 years old! You’re not in charge of me!” Artem yells in response. “And you would most likely hear it if we did anything up there, so why would I take the risk?” 

Bohdan scoffs. “Yeah, right. All your kind ever thinks about is doing dirty things with each other.” 

Artem ignores his father’s incorrect stereotype and storms upstairs, almost kicking down the bedroom door in his rage. Janek startles and drops his book. 

“Artem! Is everything alright?” He asks, looking up at his boyfriend. “You scared me a little.” 

“Did everything _sound_ alright to you down there, Janek?” Artem snaps, and Janek looks a little hurt. 

“If you don’t want to talk, I understand,” Janek says, his voice a lot quieter now. 

“No!” Artem gasps, almost tripping over the bed in his hurry to lay next to Janek. “No, no, I really want to talk. I need to talk.” 

“Then talk,” Janek smiles softly. “I am always here to listen.” 

“Janek, my mother accepted me for who I am, but my father said some very nasty things,” Artem explains. “He insulted me, called me a faggot, a sodomite, a sinner, a disgrace, and disgusting. And the things he said about you...I can’t stand the fact that he just went and insulted you before even bothering to meet you.” 

Janek kisses Artem’s head as the younger man cuddles up to his side. “At least your mother seemed like a nice person.” 

“I’m pretty sure she accepts me for who I am,” Artem responds. “My dad needs some work, though. Besides being verbally abusive, he was also physically abusive. He pushed my mother and I pushed him back, so he slapped me.” 

Janek immediately turns so that he is facing his boyfriend. “Artem, he hit you? I’m going to tell the team. We said that we wouldn’t let you get near him if he hurt you in any way.” 

“No, Janek, you don’t have to,” Artem mumbles. 

“Yes, I do,” Janek insists. “I love you, Artem Savaryn, and I’m not going to let your own family put you down just because you love me back and we’re two guys. I am going to help you. The Arizona Coyotes are going to help you.” 

Artem sighs. “I mean, if you really want to...” 

Janek moves a stray strand of curly black hair away from his boyfriend’s face. “Artem, I don’t like doing things that you don’t want me to do. I don’t want to be controlling, but this is a situation where I really need to do this. I won’t let anyone hurt you because of something you can’t control without a fight.” 

“Thanks, babe,” Artem murmurs into Janek’s shirt. “You’re the best.” 

“Only for you” Janek presses a kiss to the top of his head. “We’ll figure this out together, won’t we?” 

“We will,” Artem agrees. “I just hope that one day, my dad will understand that sexual orientation is never a choice.” 

Janek smiles. “It’s never a bad thing to have some hope.” 


End file.
